Extinction Class Bomber
BACKGROUND (Wookieepedia) The B28 Extinction-class bomber, also referred to as the B-28, was a starfighter class used by the Sith Empire in Great Galactic War and during the Cold War. The bomber saw extensive use during the Sacking of Coruscant, wherein squadrons of the vessels devastated much of the Coruscant cityscape. During the Cold War, the Keizar-Volvec bulk cruiser Paramount carried several B-28s and used them to bombard the planet Sebaddon during Independent Operation Sebaddon in 3643 BBY. RPG STATS Affiliation: Sith Empire Ship Type: Bomber Class: Extinction Manufacturer: Crew: 2 Cargo: 40kg (Field Kit) MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 400 cockpit - 175 Sensor/Communications Array - 100 "Wings" (2) - 200ea Engines (2) - 180ea Laser Cannons (2) - 75ea Warhead Launchers (2) - 90ea Shields - 50 per side (300 total) AR - 11 Armour - Stops up to and icluding the equivalent of 20mm round (2d4+1bmd). NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 2 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 10 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Atmosphere: kph, Mach 5 with shileds on Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 24 hours. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 7.9m Height: 5.4m Width: 13.3m Weight: 18 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 3.5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1.75km DAMAGE: 2d4x10 per single blast, 4d4x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Warhead Launchers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: assault RANGE - SPACE: 10km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 5km DAMAGE: Proton Torpedoes 6d6x10 per torpedo OR Concussion Missiles 5d6x10 per missile RATE OF FIRE: One or two at a time, equal to pilots attacks. Can only fire two weapons of the same type other only one can fire. PAYLOAD: 4 torpedoes or 5 missiles per launcher. BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 1 light year. Emergency beacon has a range of 2 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 24 hours if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 6000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 12 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 attack at level 9 +1 dodge at level 7 +1 autododge at level 10 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Game Supplements Wookiepedia The Old Republic Encyclopedia Star Wars Technical Manuals The Book of Sith